Destiny Of The Crests
by dakarigirl
Summary: Tiaora, Mimato, Krystiuke, Joira, Takari, Miyaken and many many more. You'll learn about Krystiuke and Joira later. Oh No I wrote a Takari! Please forgive me Dakari fans.
1. Proleague

Destiny of the Crests  
  
By: Dakarigirl  
  
A/N: Okay peoples I'm back after a really painful scissor accident. I'll just tell you I ended up in ER. Thanks a lot (name of boy in class deleated). This is the first story where you really get introduced to Krystal. Here ya go.  
  
"Okay I understand." T.K. Takaishi's mom said into the phone. She hung up the phone sat down and thought ' How will I tell them this?'. " Aunt Takaishi what's wrong?" a girl T.K.'s age with long black hair asked her aunt. " Yeah what's up?" asked her two sons Matt and T.K.  
  
"Matt, T.K. Your dad's dead. Krystal your parents were in an accident too and ...." her voice trailed off but Krystal didn't need to hear it to know what had happened. "no No NO" Krystal yelled as she ran out of the appartment. She didn't know where she was going but she was going somewhere. Little did she know that this was the beginning of one of the biggest adventures she'd ever face.  
  
About half an hour later she was sitting in a tree in the park crying. ' I can't belive it they're gone.' she thought. Just then the necklace she had recived from her parents began to glow. "Huh?" she said curiously. She picked up the necklace and a silver light shot out from it. Krystal shreiked as the light became brighter.  
  
Davis Motomiya who was walking home from his soccer practice when he saw the light and heard the shreik. " What was that?" he asked himself as he took off twoards the light.  
  
Krystal was now sitting on the ground on top of the broken branch that had fallen out of the tree holding the glowing necklace in her hands. She was still shocked from the light. She looked up someone was running twoards her. " Are you okay?" Davis asked Krystal. Krystal looked up from her necklace to him. His deep brown eyes were filled with concern. 'Man he's cute. Krystal thought. " I'm fine really." Krystal said pulling her eyes away from him. His eyes noticed the necklace in her hands. " Oh my god! That's one part of the crest of life. The crest of wind." Davis said. Krystal nodded and asked " Are you a digidestined?" "Yeah. I'm Dasiuke Motomiya but my friends call me Davis. And you are?" he asked. " Krystalia Ishinu but my friends call me Krystal. T.K.'s told me a lot about you." she said. "How do you know T.K.?" Davis asked while helping her up. "He's my cousin." she replied."Well I better get back they're probably worried bout me. Bye" Krystal said as she took off . Davis just smiled to himself and continued on his way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what'd you think good, bad, shut up dakarigirl? Please review for me. 


	2. The Odiaba Gems

Destiny of the Crests  
  
By: Dakarigirl  
  
Summary of the last 2 years:  
  
It had been 2 years ago that Krystal and Davis had first met. They had become great friends and she had developed a crush on him. Just about everyone in her class knew ( thanks to Yolei). Krystal and Matt had moved in with T.K.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Time to get up.You have school today." Krystal's 16 year old cousin Matt Ishida said walking into her room. "Go away Matt." Krystal yelled chucking a pillow at his head. The pillow hit him right in the face. " Watch it Krys. It's not my fault you have to go to school today." Matt said throwing it back at her. " Matt quit calling me Krys. You remember what happened to the last person who had called me Krys." she said making a fist. Matt remembered it all too well what had happened to T.K. He'd ended up with a fat lip." Well just get up Kay?" Matt said backing away he really didn't like the thought of his little cousin giving him a fat lip. "Kay" she said smiling at the fact that being a tomboy had its advantages.  
  
"Earth to Krystal." Davis said waving his hand in front of her face. "Hmm?" Krystal said snapping out of her trance. She'd been daydreaming about him again and he'd caught her again. "I've never seen you so happy what's up?" Davis asked her. "I think I know." T.K. said slyly. Krystal looked at him darkly. He was well aware of her crush ever since he'd read her diary. "I know what you're thinking T.K. and you're wrong. Tonight's my band's first concert ever." she replied. Technicly she wasn't lying tonight was her first concert. " Really? I could have sworn you were daydreaming about -" " T.K.!" Kari and Krystal yelled covering up his face. " Do you want another fat lip T.K.?" Krystal offered. T.K.'s eyes went huge as he screamed. Krystal and Kari let go of his mouth when he stopped screaming. " Krystal you're a menace!" T.K. screamed. Ken couldn't help but laugh at the fighting cousins. Ever since Krystal came their walks to school had got more and more interesting.  
  
Krystal was walking along the street. She always walked home alone. " Hey! Wait up!" called a fammilar voice. Krystal turned to see three girls running twoards her. Two people turned on the street to see who was calling. " Not you we don't even know you!" said a girl with red hair and brown eyes. The girl that had yelled before had blonde hair and blue eyes. The last girl had brown hair and green eyes. 'Oh boy here we go again.' Krystal thought rolling her eyes. They were Rina, Emma, and Sarah the other Odiba Gems (Krystal's Band). " Now listen here miss thing. You thought you could avoid us that easily?" said Emma. " Now we want to meet this boyfriend of yours pronto." said Rina. " What's-his-name Motomiya." Sarah said teasingly. " First off his name's Davis. Second he's not my boyfriend!" she yelled at her friends. " I'm not am I?" Davis said from right behind her causing her to jump streight up into the tree. " Don't do that Davis!" she yelled down at the boy. " Sure thing Kris." hhe said as he started to run."Davis!" she yelled as she jumped down and started running. 


	3. The Digital World

I'd like to thank lilstarblossom and Anime Bear for reviewing. THANXXXX o_- !  
  
Destiny of the Crests  
  
by: dakarigirl  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Emma yelled after Krystal. 'I have never been so happy to have Davis call me Krys.' Krystal thought as she picked up speed.' It gets me away from them for a little bit.'. "Get your butt back here Daisuke Motomiya" she yelled after him. He turned and looked at her while he ran to make sure she wasn't too close. He could tell she was speeding up. 'Better run faster if I want to live to see tomorrow.' he thought as he turned around again and picked up speed. 'Where is he leading me? The school?!?' she thought as she watched him turn into the schoolyard.  
  
Davis ran up the stairs at top speed. No way was he gonna get pounded by Krystal.He may not be the brightest bulb but he's not that dumb. 'Hmm...there's an idea.' he thought as the computer lab came into view. 'The digitalworld' He ran into the room and almost into Izzy. Izzy, Cody, and Joe were standing in there waiting for the others to arrive to hear Izzy's latest theory. "Hi guys on the run gotta go!" Davis said as he pulled out his digivice while Krystal turned the corner into the lab. "DIGI PORT OPEN!!!" he yelled and then dissappeared. "Oh no you don't! Don't think the digiport'll save you every time!" she said as she pulled out her digivice and followed him in. Joe, Izzy, and, Cody just stood there staring at the door. "Well, that was weird. Is this the last appearence we make in this fic?" Joe said. "Until the end of the fic, yes" Izzy said. "Anyone for some frappichinos?" Cody asked. "Yeah!" So they all left and got frappichinos until the end of the fic.  
  
Meanwhile in the digiworld. "Uh..Davis where am I?" Krystal asked him. " you mean you've never been to the digital world?" " No I've been here but never HERE." "Well you're not alone in this case." "Davish!" Veemon yelled when he saw him. "Hey buddy!" Davis waved. Veemon ran twoards them. "Davish who's she?" Veemon asked looking at Krystal. "Krystal this is Veemon, Veemon this's Krystal." Hi there." "Davish is she your girlfriend like Kari was?" Veemon asked curiously. Krystal and Davis both fell. "Ok I'll shut up now." Veemon said as he turned to Krystal. "Where's your digimon?" " Who? Diamon? Hold on." Krystal said as she pulled out her crest and held it gently. It began to glow lightly. " PRINCESS YOU'RE BACK!" an odd voice said. Her crest stopped glowing. " EVERYONE LOOK THE PRINCESS IS BACK!!!!" on the hill where the voice was coming from was about 100 digimon now. "Davis...Veemon..RUN!!!!!"  
  
To be continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just love cliffhangers. They always make yu people that read this yell at me in the reviews. Like I said before thanks to lilstarblossom and Anime Bear for reviewing. I'll keep writing if the people who read this actually review! It's amazing motivation.  
  
~dakarigirl 


End file.
